School Hassle
by got-lotr
Summary: (Rated for lanuage) The evil teacher of Domino High has forced Seto and Joey to be a group for a assignment. What could happen during the assignment? (not Yaoi) [has slow updates and short chapters, sorry]
1. Default Chapter

'And the last paring will be Kaiba and Wheeler.' The teacher said as he glared at them. 'Any questions?' He looked at the students demandingly. When no one answered, he continued, 'very well. Get to work.'  
  
Seto and Joey reluctantly moved their tables closer.  
  
'Listen Mutt, I won't have you wreak this project.'  
  
'As if I wanted to.'  
  
They continued arguing for another 10 minutes, when their teacher came over.  
  
'Tsk, Tsk, Kaiba! Wheeler! What have you been doing?'  
  
'Work.' Seto told him.  
  
'Doesn't seem like Wheeler is helping.' He said, while raising an eyebrow.  
  
'So?' Seto told him.  
  
'I demand that you go to Joey's house to finish the project.' He said, smirking when he left.  
  
The two enemies glared at the teacher, fists clenched and fuming.  
  
'Last time, it was your mansion, this time my house. Doesn't that-that- bastard stop-,'  
  
'Wheeler! Detention, you know that I will not tolerate any profanity in my room.' He said sternly.  
  
Joey sighed, and threw Seto his keys. 'You go first, I've got a sister, but she might be out with friends, so you might wanna take these for now. I'll be there around 4.' He said, daring him to tease him about his home.  
  
The day passed both dreaded for school to end.  
  
'And so my house is on Rivaled Street,'  
  
'I know, I know. I can find out over the Internet.' Seto grumbled.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'You may get there earlier then I do, I've got to get my paperwork from Kaiba Corp.' Seto complained.  
  
'Yeah, yeah what ever.'  
  
Seto glanced at the pick-up zone, and saw his black limousine. He walked over to it and slid into the black leather seats.  
  
'Where to Mr. Kaiba?' he driver asked.  
  
'Kaiba Corp.'  
  
'Yes Mr. Kaiba.'  
  
Within 5 minutes, they arrived at Kaiba Corp, and Seto got out of his air- conditioned limousine into the hot burning sun. Choruses of 'Good Afternoon Mr. Kaiba' greeted him and he went to his office. He took out his briefcase, stuffed in a pile of papers, and took out a knife.  
  
'Who knows what trouble I might be getting into there. I'll just bring this along. Just in case.' Seto thought, and put it in his briefcase as well. He turned on the computer, and checked the stock market. Satisfied with the prices and all, he left, with choruses of, 'Have a good evening Mr. Kaiba.' He slid back into the limousine, while being asked, 'Where to Mr. Kaiba?'  
  
'1312 Rivaled Street.' He told him.  
  
'Yes Mr. Kaiba,' obviously shocked with his destination.  
  
Seto looked at his watch, which showed 3:30 PM. He sighed and took out his laptop, and continued working on a new program.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity, was at home, when she heard the door open.  
  
'Joey? Back so soon?' she said cheerfully. She turned from her work, to find a masked man, with a gun pointing at her. She gasped. 'Who are you?'  
  
'Sit down. Now.' The man commanded.  
  
She sat in a chair, while the man took out a roll of duct tape. He taped her legs to the legs of the chair; duct taped her hands together, and gagged her with some more tape. She struggled to free herself with no avail. The figure left her in the room, and secured her even tighter with rope that he had found in the garage. He smiled with triumph and started to scour the room for valuables. A minute later Serenity heard a car pull up in front of the house. She continued struggling against her bonds, with her eyes on the robber. The man obviously heard it as well, as he dashed to the kitchen and escaped the back door. Seto told his driver to be back at 5:30 to pick him up, and walked up to the front door, and to his surprise, the door was slightly open.  
  
'The Mutt must be home.' He muttered while pushing open the door. He set his briefcase on the floor, and walked to find a bathroom, obviously disgusted with the disorder of the house. He walked into the bathroom, washed his hands, and walked back out. While on his way to open his briefcase so he could finish paperwork, he heard a muffled plea. Confused, he peeked into every room, only to find Serenity tied, and gagged to the chair. His eyes widened, and he sprinted back to his briefcase to take out the knife. He ran back, took the tape off her mouth and started to cut the ropes that held her.  
  
'Thanks,' she gasped.  
  
Joey busted into the room, and walked to check up on Serenity. He noticed that Seto had arrived, and his briefcase was open. He found Seto sawing the last of the bonds, and started fuming.  
  
'KAIBA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!'  
  
'Nothing.' Seto said coldly, without looking up from his work.  
  
'WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'D WISH YOU WERE NEVER ALIVE!'  
  
'I never did wanted to be alive.' He told him as he released Serenity.  
  
'Joey, he didn't do anything! He just came here, and found me like this! It was a different person!' Serenity told her brother.  
  
'Yeah right, I knew I couldn't trust you.' Joey growled, while snatching the knife that lay on the floor, intending to hurt Seto as bad as he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

As he lunged toward Seto, Serenity stepped in front of him.  
  
'Joseph Wheeler! You don't want to be convicted of murder, whether or not the person wants to be dead or not.' she said sternly, green eyes flaring.  
  
Joey stopped, and held the knife in midair. 'Why do you care about him?' he growled at her.  
  
'Hmm.I don't know.perhaps it's because he didn't do anything. Let's just say the man was short-and fat, with really dark brown eyes. Now I don't think Seto is short, and has brown eyes.' She told him.  
  
'Hmph, you were lucky this time Kaiba. The next time I see you doing something to my sister I will kill you,' he growled.  
  
'Oh, I'm afraid? I don't think so mutt.' Seto said coldly.  
  
Joey clenched his fists, and punched Seto in the jaw, who merely rubbed it, and walked back to his suitcase.  
  
'Afraid now?' Joey taunted.  
  
'No, I'm just tired of your childish acts mutt.' Seto told him.  
  
'Joseph Wheeler!' Serenity cut in, before Joey could speak, 'Where are your manners! You know you are supposed to be polite to guests!'  
  
'He's not a guest-he's my enemy.'  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes, 'Joey! Be nice.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Maybe I should sign you up for anger management classes.'  
  
'I don't need no anger management class.' Joey retorted.  
  
'And grammar lessons,' she teased, while Seto muffled a laugh.  
  
'Serenity!'  
  
'Then perhaps some kind of manner lesson.' She told him.  
  
'C'mon!'  
  
'All right then, go to your room to calm down, why don't you take a shower? I bet you're grumpy from writing 'I will not use profanity in class' a hundred times.' She told him.  
  
'Hey! How did you know?'  
  
'The usual Joey. I know you always get into some kind of trouble.' Serenity told him. She pointed to his room. 'Anger Management. Go take a shower.' She ordered.  
  
'Oh gee, now I'm being ordered by my little sister.'  
  
'Well? It's the least I can do for getting you out of trouble.' She told him as he went to his room. 'Are you ok?' she asked when she turned to meet Seto.  
  
'I'm fine,' he told her, while wincing.  
  
'Hmm, I'll go get a icepack, if not, you're going to get a bruise.' She said, while walking off to the kitchen, leaving Seto behind, confused. She returned a minute later, and handed him the ice pack, who placed it to his jaw.  
  
'Um, thanks.'  
  
'No problem, I do I all the time for Joey,' she told him. An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
'Um, so how'd you know my name?'  
  
'Hmm, add up Joey throwing a fit everyday about you, the newspapers, the TV, and you being in my school?'  
  
'Oh, I see,' he replied, thinking about how stupid he was being.  
  
'So, what's the topic this time for the project?'  
  
'How'd you know there was a project?'  
  
'Mai called. She told me.'  
  
'Oh, I see, well it's all about Ancient Egypt.'  
  
'Oh, I'm afraid I can't help you guys on that, I'm doing the Romans,'  
  
'No need, you see, I'm a reincarnation of Seth-some high priest in Ancient Egypt.'  
  
'Wow! How'd you know that?'  
  
'Uh-it's a long story,'  
  
Joey came storming out of his room, and walked over to Seto.  
  
'Let's get this over with so I don't need to see your face anymore.'  
  
'It's not like I wanted to see yours.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
Seto took out his laptop and started writing, 'a god named Seth killed his brother, since then his brother was known as the god of the underworld.(blah blah blah)'  
  
'Do you realize we have a project to do?'  
  
'Yes Mutt, I do know,' Seto said, fingers flying around the keyboard.  
  
'DO YOU MIND HELPING ME?'  
  
'I happen to be doing the work if you didn't notice.'  
  
'Yeah right, all you're doing is tying. You know, you don't need to check the stocks EVERY DAY.'  
  
'Well, actually I do need to. It's a company mutt. Oh, and I'm TYPING my report, so there.' Seto continued tying, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was at Joey's house.  
  
Joey was fiddling with his pen when Seto got up and said, 'Done.'  
  
'Yeah right. Let me see.'  
  
Seto sighed and opened the document and showed it to him. 'See?'  
  
'Oh, ok then.'  
  
Seto got up to get to his limousine, who honked loudly, since it was already past 5:30. He was interrupted by Serenity, 'Going so soon?'  
  
'Um, I have to pick up Mokuba from Basketball practice.'  
  
'And who is this Mokuba?'  
  
'My younger brother,'  
  
'Why don't you go pick him up and have dinner with us?' she asked, darting her eyes to her brother who started to protest.  
  
'Ser-' Joey stopped when he saw Serenity death-glaring at him.  
  
'It wouldn't be proper, I mean, we are enemies.' Seto said, giving a disgusted glance toward Joey.  
  
'Oh, please. I'm sure my brother admires some kind of a trait somewhere. I insist.'  
  
Joey gave a glance as to say: I do not! The car honked again, and Seto looked impatiently at his watch.  
  
'Um, well, then, I'll see you after I pick up Mokuba.'  
  
'Ok! Great!' She said, and she bustled off to the kitchen.  
  
'Oh, and here are your keys Mutt.' He tossed the pair of keys to Joey, who wasn't paying attention. The pair of keys fell on top of Joey's head, who was silently fuming.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'Oops, sorry there. You should learn how to catch.' Seto said coldly as he walked out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Serenity!' Joey cried, red with frustration. 'How could you invite him to dinner?'  
  
'Joey,' Serenity replied calmly, 'Like I said, you two are very alike. Perhaps you two could become friends!'  
  
'Mr. Moneybags! Impossible!'  
  
'Joey! No name calling and that's the last of this conversation.' She said firmly as she went back to cooking. 'I believe that you have work to be done. Go do it since you have so much idle time on your hands.'  
  
'Serenity!'  
  
'I believe that it is also your turn to weed the garden. Please do finish your work.' She replied calmly as she shooed her brother out of the kitchen.  
  
'Mr. Kaiba!' his driver exclaimed, 'what took you so long?'  
  
'Shut it Mark, get to Mokuba's basket ball camp.' Seto replied calmly, but firm. Now why did he accept the invitation? He looked at his watch. It read 5:40. He groaned at the thought of having to meet Joey more than two times. One time was bad enough, two times is worse. What have I done to deserve three?  
  
'We're here!' Mark cried cheerfully, interrupting Seto's thoughts.  
  
'Gee, what makes you so happy?'  
  
'Oh, today's my wife's birthday!'  
  
'Hallelujah.' Seto mumbled, unenthusiastically.  
  
The door opened and a raven haired boy slipped into the air conditioned car.  
  
'Hi Seto! What's up?'  
  
'Hell is going to rain on me.'  
  
'what?'  
  
'I was paired up with mutt today and now his sister made me stay for dinner.'  
  
'Where to Mr. Kaiba?' the voice of Mark cut through their conversation.  
  
'Wheeler's Residence.'  
  
'Big Brother, Did you accept?'  
  
He nodded, 'I have no clue what the hell I was thinking about.'  
  
'Obviously your in love Big Brother!' Mokuba teased.  
  
'Am not,' he retorted back.  
  
He bit his lip, was he? There was no way he, the Great Seto Kaiba would fall in love with her, would he? And yet.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we're here."  
  
A/N: Holy Crap! I totally forgot about this story! Sucks to be me I guess. I forgot to update this chapter! I'm so Sorry! 


	4. Chapter 4

School Hassle 

**A/N:** FORGIVE ME! I haven't updated this thing since October!! I am so sorry! I got so caught up with the work and my other stories and all this other stuff that I didn't update! _!!! Anyways, here's your chapter that you have all been waiting for! *hit self on head* have a cookie.

**Emily10**: I'm sorry about the short chapters, I've been busy working on other stories, and it's a busy month for me. I'll try to update again, soon, I hope.

**AyumiXHaru:** heh* I'm sorry! But I did update, eventually, didn't I?

**Hating:** thanks! I updated!

--------Chapter 4---------

Seto took a deep breath, straightened his clothes, and then got out of the Limo. "Let's go Mokuba." He rang the door bell.

In a minute, Serenity was there opening the door, greeting him with a smile.

"Gee! Your cute!" Mokuba cried.

Serenity blushed a deep red. "And you must be Mokuba, Seto's little brother! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" the younger boy chirped.

"Ok, boys, this way." Serenity said, leading the way.

Mokuba grinned, nudged Seto and gave him a wink. Seto scowled.

Soon they were all at the table, eating quietly. Seto was ignoring the death glares that Joey kept giving him. His eyes wandered over to Serenity. So sweet, so beautiful…

"SETO KAIBA!" The harsh voice of his teacher cut through his daydreaming. The teacher had been talking about something that went through one ear and out the other.

_Shit, I daydreamed. Stupid lecture. _"Whaddya want?" He said coolly.

"Don't give me that attitude, or it'll be detention for you."

He stood up from his seat, and packed his things. He prepared to walk out the door. "You can be expecting a lawsuit on your back soon enough." He glared at the teacher. "Besides, it's not like I need this crap class." He then left the room.

The teacher was furious, his face was turning red. "ANYONE WHO…WHO…AGREES—YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

The entire class got up, and left.


End file.
